Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Ein verlorenes Quidditch-Match und seine Folgen. Mal ein paar überraschende Seiten bekannter Charaktere ;) [COMPLETE]
1. Die Wette

**A/N:**

Diese Geschichte überkam mich, als ich in einer Frauenzeitschrift blätterte und etwas las. Vielleicht findet ja die ein oder andere heraus, was meine Inspiration war *g*

Ach ja und da es zwischendurch zu Verwirrungen bei meinen ersten Lesern kam, möchte ich eben hinzufügen, dass „dann gehört dein Arsch mir" wirklich ein Muggelsprichtwort ist und soviel wie „dann mach ich dich fertig / dann hab ich dich" bedeutet.

**Disclaimer****:** Mal wieder nichts von mir, außer dem Plot... 

**Summary****:** Ein verlorenes Quidditchmatch und die Folgen...

**Pairing:** Harry und Draco 

**Warnung:** Slash und eine Art von Cross-Dressing 

**Widmung: **Diese Geschichte widme ich: 

Alenia – Willst nen Keks? *eg* Ich habe dich echt liebgewonnen und geb dich nicht mehr her – aber meinen Schatz behalte ich trotzdem!

Shenendoah: Was so nachts um halb drei plötzlich für Phantasien freigesetzt werden, ist schon beeindruckend *g* Also Danke für den Ansporn und die Inspiration im Halbschlaf *knuddel*

NuMsI: Noch dicker als ich?! Ach nein, falscher Film… aber ich freu mich schon ganz schrecklich auf dich. Ick lieb da Babe *g*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden**

Es war der Abend vor dem entscheidenden Quidditch-Spiel zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Beide Mannschaften hatten in diesem Schuljahr kein Spiel verloren und so wurde es spannend. Wer dieses Spiel gewann, bekam den Quidditchpokal, was in jedem Jahr wieder ein großer Anreiz war. 

Die Schüler saßen beim Abendessen und Draco Malfoy saß, wie immer, zwischen seinen beiden Bodyguards, Crabbe und Goyle. Er sah hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu seinem Rivalen, Harry Potter, dem Sucher des gegnerischen Teams. 

Er würde morgen schneller sein müssen als Harry, damit sie das Spiel gewannen und er wusste, dass das nicht so einfach war. Harry war einer der besten Flieger, die er kannte und auch wenn er selbst besser war, als die anderen in der Schule, so war Harry doch deutlich schneller als er. 

Slytherin hatte noch nicht ein Spiel gegen Gryffindor ehrlich gewonnen und es wurde langsam Zeit. Bisher war es immer so gewesen, dass Harry irgendetwas zugestoßen war, sodass sie gewonnen hatten, aber noch nie, wenn er fit gewesen war und meist hatte er den Schnatz auch noch bekommen, wenn er vom Besen gefallen war.

Draco knirschte bei dem Gedanken daran mit den Zähnen und ballte die Fäuste. Er musste es einfach einmal fair schaffen. Nicht, dass Fairness eine der hervorstechenden Eigenschaften der Slytherins war, aber er hatte den Wunsch, Harry einmal mit seinen eigenen Waffen fertig zu machen.

Nach dem Essen trafen die beiden Sucher zufällig auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek aufeinander und Draco grinste bösartig. „Na, Potter, schon aufgeregt?" 

„Warum sollte ich? Es wäre immerhin das erste Mal, dass ihr gewinnt, also nicht sonderlich wahrscheinlich. Wir werden euch so fertig machen und dann gehört dein Arsch mir.", gab der Gryffindor nur verächtlich zurück. 

Was zu Hölle meinte er mit ‚ dann gehört dein Arsch mir?' War das wieder eines dieser Muggelsprichwörter, die er manchmal von sich gab oder steckte mehr dahinter?

„Du wüsstest doch gar nicht, was du damit anstellen sollst.", provozierte der Slytherin seinen Gegner.

„Ach und das weißt du so genau?" Harry grinste ihn herablassend an. 

Draco wurde es warm in der Lendengegend. Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht schon ab und zu von dem Jungen geträumt hatte, der zugegebenermaßen der zweitbegehrenswerteste Typ der Schule war – nach ihm selbst, verstand sich. 

Harry hatte einen durchtrainierten Körper, ohne dass die Muskeln zu sehr hervorstachen. Er schien perfekt geformt und diese grünen Augen konnten einen schon schwach machen... Vielleicht konnte man diesen Spruch ja ausnutzen... 

„Ok, lassen wir es drauf ankommen. Wenn ihr gewinnt, gehört mein Arsch dir, aber wenn wir gewinnen gehört das da..." und mit diesen Worten fasste er Harry an den Hintern. „mir und zwar für eine ganze Nacht." 

Harry sah ihm in die Augen, nachdem er äußerlich auf die Berührung nicht weiter reagiert hatte und hielt ihm dann die Hand hin. 

„Einverstanden – eine Nacht." Nachdem Draco auch eingeschlagen hatte, trennten sie sich. 

Draco konnte sich den Rest des Abends nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren und so ging er früh zu Bett, da er am nächsten Morgen ja fit sein musste. Allerdings konnte er noch lange nicht einschlafen, da seine Gedanken um die Wette kreisten.

Morgen Nacht war das große Fest zur Verleihung des Quidditchpokals und einige der Mädchen hatten durchsetzen können, dass es diesmal als ein Maskenball ablief. Jeder musste verkleidet kommen und zwar so gut, dass man ihn nicht erkannte. 

Was für ein Schwachsinn, aber die ideale Gelegenheit, um eine Nacht mit Potter zu verbringen. Alle würden in der großen Halle sein und niemand bekäme mit, dass sie fehlten, da sie ja eh nicht zu erkennen wären. 

Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn er Potter ausziehen, jeden Zentimeter der leicht gebräunten Haut berühren, am Ende Besitz von dem Gryffindor ergreifen und ihn völlig um den Verstand bringen würde. Die Vorstellung erregte ihn sehr und so wanderten seine Hände wie von selbst unter die Decke und nach ein paar Minuten und einem kurzen Säuberungszauber schlief er mit einem befriedigten Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco erfrischt und gutgelaunt auf. Mit einem Summen auf den Lippen ging er Duschen und freute sich auf den kommenden Tag. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Motivation ausreichen würde, um Harry zu besiegen und als ihm die Gedanken an letzte Nacht wieder kamen, musste er schnell das Wasser kälter drehen, um sich abzukühlen.

Beim Frühstück sah er immer wieder hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors und jedes Mal, wenn seine Blicke die Harrys erwischten, breitete sich auf beiden Gesichtern ein herausforderndes Grinsen aus und schien zu rufen: ‚Heute Nacht gehörst du mir!'

Nach dem Frühstück zogen sich die Teams zurück und bereiteten sich auf das Spiel vor. Draco konnte den Beginn kaum erwarten und als es endlich soweit war und sie das Spielfeld betraten, raste sein Herz und das Adrenalin durchströmte seinen Körper. Heute würde er es schaffen, da war er sicher. 

Die Teams erhoben sich in die Luft und das Spiel begann. In den ersten Minuten verlief es sehr ausgewogen und beide Teams punkteten. Draco musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, da seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem „Gewinn" wanderten. 

Nach einer halben Stunde lag Slytherin deutlich in Führung und Draco flog nahe an seinen Gegenspieler heran und grinste. „Na, freust du dich schon auf nachher?" 

„Ja, aber ob du dich darüber freuen wirst, wage ich zu  bezweifeln...", erwiderte Harry, drehte ab und flog davon. 

Diese Bemerkung stachelte Draco noch weiter an und er sah sich wieder aufmerksam nach dem Schnatz um.  Tatsächlich sah er es hinter einem der Torringe blitzen und steuerte seinen Besen blitzschnell zu der Stelle. Allerdings hatte Harry das Glitzern auch gesehen und schoss ebenfalls los. 

Sie erreichten fast gleichzeitig den kleinen Goldball, jedoch war Draco den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu langsam und direkt vor seiner Nase schnappte sich Harry das Kleinod. Der Gryffindor riss seinen Besen hoch und drehte in die Mitte des Spielfeldes, um seinen Sieg  auszukosten, nicht ohne vorher Draco noch einen triumphierenden Blick zuzuwerfen. 

Dieser war erstarrt und musste aufpassen, dass er nicht vom Besen fiel. Es hätte sein Sieg sein sollen und er war doch so nah dran gewesen... 

Mit versteinerter Mine flog er zu den anderen Spielern und nachdem sie abgestiegen waren, kam Harry zu ihm, beugte sich vor, legte seine Hand auf Dracos Hintern und flüsterte: „Ja, ich freue mich schon sehr auf dich, mein Schatz." Dann verschwand er mit den anderen Gryffindors und ließ einen verstörten Draco zurück.

Dem wurde plötzlich nämlich bewusst, was das hieß. Nicht er würde Besitz von dem anderen ergreifen, sondern dieser von ihm und das war etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte und auch nicht geplant hatte, dass es jemals passieren würde. 

Als er in der Dusche ankam, ignorierte er seine Teamkameraden, bis sie aufhörten, ihn anzusprechen. Er duschte lang und dachte weithin über die Situation nach, in der er sich jetzt befand. Diese Nacht würde er Harry gehören und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was dieser mit ihm anstellen würde.

Er hatte Harry immer als einen eher zurückhaltenden und nicht sonderlich erfahrenen Jungen eingeschätzt, der sich nicht so sehr mit anderen abgab, da er immer die Befürchtung hatte, dass diese nicht an ihm als Menschen, sondern nur an dem Jungen, der lebt interessiert waren. 

Deswegen hatte ihn Harrys selbstbewusstes Eingehen auf die Wette gestern schon sehr verwundert, aber vor allem machte es ihn sehr unsicher in Bezug auf das, was ihn jetzt erwarten würde.

Als er endlich die Umkleideräume verließ und in Richtung der Slytheringewölbe ging, hielt ihn einer der Erstklässler an und hielt ihm einen kleinen Brief hin, bevor er schnell wieder verschwand.

Draco öffnete den Umschlag, als er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war und las:

_Komm um 7 ins Vertrauensschülerbad._

Er seufzte und legte sich auf sein Bett. Seine Gedanken begannen wieder zu wandern, aber diesmal waren die Rollen vertauscht und alles, was er in der letzten Nacht mit Harry gemacht hatte, machte dieser jetzt mit ihm.

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass sich trotz allem ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und er begann, sich wieder auf den Abend zu freuen. 

Wie schlimm konnte es schon werden und vielleicht konnte er ja die Rollen auch wieder drehen und Harry beweisen, dass er nach unten gehörte und nicht nach oben...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, das war Teil 1. Der spannende Teil kommt erst in den nächsten Tagen *g* Ich hätte ja alles zusammen geschrieben, aber bedankt euch bei einer Freundin, die meinte, dass das zu viel Info für einen Einteiler wäre und ich es besser aufspalten sollte. 

So kommen in diesem Teil auch so viele von Dracos Gedanken vor, die ich sonst alle unter den Tisch gekehrt hätte. Also entscheidet selbst, ob es sich gelohnt hat, oder nicht. ;)

Hinterlasst mir einfach eine Review und lasst es mich wissen *g*


	2. Das Quidditchfest

**A/N**: 

So, es geht weiter… Was wird Harry wohl mit seinem Gewinn anstellen eg 

Dieser Teil ist auch etwas länger. Ach ja, insgesamt sind es 4 Teile.

Hmmmm... die Sternchen werden nicht mehr angezeigt, deswegen jetzt die seltsamen Klammern...

**Disclaimer****:** Mal wieder nichts von mir, außer dem Plot... 

**Summary****:** Ein verlorenes Quidditchmatch und die Folgen...

**Pairing:** Harry und Draco 

**Warnung:** Slash und eine Art von Cross-Dressing 

**Widmung: **So, dieses Kapitel widme ich mal einem Freund, der leider zu hetero für seinen Ruf ist. Leo, bald hast du auch ein Sofa! lach Er hat mir ein paar Inspirationen für dieses Kapitel geliefert – Dankeschön.

Ansonsten immer noch für meine drei Süßen ;)

**Alenia:** Das mit dem R bekomm ich noch in den Griff. nick Hilfst du mir dabei? lach  
Aber bei R fällt mir ein, du wolltest mir noch das L aufnehmen und schicken lach

Ja, MEIN Schatz! 

Sina: Dankeschön, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ist ja noch nicht viel passiert, jetzt wird es erst lustig g

**Sabysemilla:** Naja, wir können doch Harry nicht immer als Schlappschwanz und naiven kleinen Jungen schreiben, der braucht auch mal Spaß ;)

**Shenen:** Ok, vielleicht war es auch erst halb 2, aber eigentlich war ich tierisch müde. Ich wär im Auto schon fast eingepennt und wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett ;)  
Schnuckels? Ach du meinst Harry und Draco… ich war jetzt bei den anderen beiden lach

**ChibiAngel16:** lach Wie geht denn „ganz lieb würgen"? Aber hier ist die Fortsetzung ja schon ;)

****

****

**Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden**

Als Draco vor dem Vertrauensschülerbad ankam, fragte er sich, woher Harry das Passwort erfahren hatte, er war immerhin kein Vertrauensschüler. Aber auch egal, wie er daran gekommen war, er hatte es und wartete vermutlich inzwischen schon hinter der Türe auf ihn. 

Er holte tief Luft, sprach „Pinienfrisch" und trat in das Bad, in dem, wie erwartet, Harry schon an einem der Waschbecken lehnte und ihm entgegen sah.

„Schön, dich zu sehen, Malfoy.", sagte Harry in einem anzüglichen Ton, der Draco aufhorchen ließ. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was ihn in dieser Nacht erwarten würde und das machte ihn ein wenig nervös, da er die Zügel nicht gerne aus der Hand gab. Normalerweise war er der Herr in jeder Lage und wusste genau, was als nächstes passieren würde, aber diesmal…

„Was hast du vor?", preschte er deswegen gleich vor. Vielleicht konnte er nichts dagegen tun, aber solang er wenigstens wusste, was ihn erwartete, würde es nicht ganz so schlimm werden.

„Als erstes werden wir uns für die Party schön machen.", erwiderte Harry bestimmt.

„Muss das sein? Ich hasse es, mich so zum Affen zu machen… Lass uns…"

„Vergiss es, das hier wird meine Nacht, denk daran.", wurde er scharf unterbrochen und fluchte innerlich, dass er zugegeben hatte, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, denn das würde Harry sicher noch mehr ausnutzen. Er war dankbar, dass es zumindest eine Regel war, dass man nicht zu erkennen sein durfte, so würde zumindest niemand mitbekommen, wie sehr er sich gleich demütigen ließ, denn soviel war sicher – Harry würde ihm keine gute Rolle geben.

Dieser stand jetzt prüfend vor seinem Opfer und zog dann seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und sprach einen Spruch, der Draco bis auf seine Shorts entkleidete. 

Draco sah erschrocken an sich herunter und dann auf sein Gegenüber, der ihn forschend und mit einem leichten Grinsen von oben bis unten musterte. 

Was sollte das denn jetzt werden? Er war doch kein Zucht-Hengst, warum musterte Harry ihn bloß so? 

Das eigentliche Problem war jedoch, dass diese Blicke ihn erregten und seine eng anliegende Shorts das nicht lange verbergen würde. Jedoch hatte Harry an diesem Abend noch mehr geplant und so erhob er wieder seinen Zauberstab und Draco spürte ein eigenartiges Prickeln in seinem Gesicht. 

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete sein Werk. Anscheinend war er mehr als zufrieden, denn ein Glitzern trat in seine Augen, welches Draco dazu brachte, sich schnell umzudrehen und in den Spiegel zu sehen.

Was er dort sah, ließ ihn vor Überraschung nach Luft schnappen.

Im Spiegel sah ihn ein junger Mann an, mit einem schlankem, aber kräftigem Körper und makelloser weißer Haut, der allerdings das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Frau hatte.

Harry hatte ihm ein komplettes Makeup verpasst und da er eine sehr weiche Haut hatte und kein zu markant männliches Gesicht, hatte es ihn vollständig verwandelt. Während er sich noch anstarrte, erschien Harrys Gesicht über seiner rechten Schulter und grinste ihn, noch immer mit diesem Glitzern in den Augen, an, während er sich von hinten gegen Dracos Körper drängte.

„Na, wie gefällst du dir als Zwitter? Ich finde es sehr sexy..." wisperte er dann heiser.

Draco spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper ausbreitete, so sehr erregte ihn der Anblick, Harrys Körper hinter ihm und dessen Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Als er gerade antworten wollte, kreischte eine Mädchenstimme: 

„Nicht genug, dass du hier mit diesem Kerl auftauchst und ihn ausziehst, um ihn mitzunehmen, nein, du machst ihn auch nur zu einer Frau... Wenn du lieber ein Mädchen mit zum Ball nehmen wolltest, warum hast du nicht mich gefragt? Ich habe mich extra hübsch gemacht, für di-hi-hiiiich." Die letzten Worte gingen in ein jämmerliches Schluchzen über.

Draco war erstarrt und drehte sich um, von der Angst begleitet, dass ihn jetzt doch jemand in dieser Maskerade entdeckte, allerdings sah er niemanden. Als er jedoch Harrys Blick folgte, sah er rechts über ihnen einen Geist. Um genau zu sein, war es ein Mädchen, vielleicht etwas jünger als sie, mit Zöpfen und einem, vom Weinen verzerrten Gesicht.

Harry seufzte und löste sich offensichtlich widerwillig von Draco. 

„Hör zu Myrthe, ich weiß dein Angebot wirklich zu schätzen und hätte dich auch gerne mit zum Ball genommen, aber das hier ist eine Wette und deswegen muss es sein."

Draco schmunzelte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Harry so lügen konnte und das, ohne rot zu werden.

„E-he-heeecht? Du-hu wärst wi-hirklich mi-hit mir gega-gangen?", fragte das Mädchen, immer noch schluchzend, aber hoffnungsvoll. 

„Ja, aber sicher doch, Myrthe, nur hat Malfoy jetzt leider Vorrang." Entschuldigend zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. 

„Deswegen muss ich jetzt auch weiter machen, das verstehst du doch, oder?" 

Anscheinend verstand sie es, denn sie verschwand, leise schnüffelnd, wieder in der Wand.

„Deine Freundin?", fragte Draco grinsend, als sich Harry ihm wieder zuwand. Dieser warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und erwiderte: „Naja, sie hat mir ein paar mal geholfen und wir reden halt ab und zu, wenn ich hier bin. Ach ja und wenn ich sterben sollte, teilt sie ihre Toilette gerne mit mir."

„Na, so was ist doch mal ein Angebot, das nicht jeder bekommt", grinste Draco, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Harry ließ seinen Blick über Dracos Körper schweifen und anscheinend gefiel ihm, was er sah. „Naja, jetzt müssen wir dich erstmal enthaaren.", sagte er dann grinsend.

Oh Gott, was hatte dieser verrückte Gryffindor noch mit ihm vor? Aber schon spürte Draco ein Kribbeln am ganzen Körper und als er an sich herunter sah, hatte er wirklich keinerlei Haare Mehr am Körper, außer auf dem Kopf, seinen Augenbrauen und den Wimpern. Nicht, dass er vorher groß behaart gewesen war, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich jetzt noch nackter als vorher.

Aber Harry ließ ihm nicht lange Zeit, sich auf dieses neue Gefühl zu konzentrieren, denn nach einem weiteren Schwung des Zauberstabes trug er plötzlich ein Kleid. 

Geschockt sah Draco an sich herunter und dann in den Spiegel. Er trug ein Kleid, welches deutlich den Schnitt der 20er Jahre hatte. Es war schwarz, ging etwa bis zu den Knien, wobei der Rock mit Fransen versehen war. Die Taille war, wie damals üblich, nicht betont, sondern der Rock setzt erst unter den Hüften an. So machte es auch nichts aus, dass er keinerlei weibliche Figur besaß, da diese von dem Kleid eh unterdrückt worden wäre. 

Zusätzlich hatte er eine große Federboa und eine lange Perlenkette um den Hals und seine Arme waren bis zu den Oberarmen von langen, schwarzen Handschuhen bedeckt, die mit kleinen Strasssteinchen geschmückt waren. Als er einen Schritt zurück machte, stellte er entgeistert fest, dass ihm Harry sogar ein Paar Pumps verpasst hatte. 

Als er aufgrund dessen ins Schwanken kam, ergriff Harry seine Arme und hielt ihn, fast zärtlich fest. „Darf ich ihnen helfen, schöne Frau?", grinste er dann frech und Draco hätte ihm am Liebsten einen Kinnhaken gegeben, aber wie hieß es so schön: Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden und er stand dazu, also musste er es wohl hinnehmen.

Nachdem Draco sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, ließ Harry ihn los und sah ihn prüfend an. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Kleinigkeit…" Dann schwang er wieder seinen Zauberstab und als Draco wieder in den Spiegel sah, erkannte er sich kaum selbst wieder. 

Harry hatte seine knapp kinnlangen Haare, die er immer streng zurück gegelt trug, vom Gel befreit und in einen Bob frisiert und mit ein paar Spangen fixiert. Jetzt sah er endgültig wie eine Frau aus und das Schlimmste war, dass er sich so direkt gefiel. Nun ja, er war nicht umsonst der bestaussehendste Junge der Schule, warum sollte er also nicht auch als Frau fantastisch aussehen.

Offensichtlich dachte Harry eben das Gleiche, denn er sah Draco mit unverhohlener Bewunderung an. 

„Hey, du siehst gar nicht mal schlecht aus.", sagte er dann, betont beiläufig, als ob es ihn nicht weiter interessieren würde.

„Und das letzte Detail." Wieder ein Wink mit dem Stab und Draco trug noch einen kleinen schwarzen Hut, der mit einer Federgeschmückt war und einen Schleier besaß, den Harry vorsichtig bis über Dracos Augen herunter zog.

„So, damit man deine… auffälligen Augen nicht sieht.", sagte er und begutachtete sein „Werk" kritisch. „Ja, so kannst du gehen.", beschloss er dann und ließ den verwirrten Draco mit seinem Spiegelbild zurück. 

Während Harry sein Kostüm „anzog" (einen Nadelstreifenanzug, ebenfalls aus den 20ern, einen breitkrempigen Hut und eine Sonnenbrille), seine Haare veränderte und die Narbe versteckte, besah sich Draco noch einmal genau im Spiegel. Als er sich drehte, entdeckte er, dass das Kleid den gesamten Rücken frei ließ, was einen reizvollen Kontrast zwischen seiner hellen Haut und dem schwarzen Stoff ergab.

Probeweise machte er ein paar Schritte und langsam gewöhnte er sich auch an diese eigenartigen Schuhe, die glücklicherweise keinen allzu hohen Absatz hatten. 

Egal, wie sehr er das Ganze auch als Erniedrigung empfand, er musste doch zugeben, dass ihn diese Rolle irgendwie reizte und er sich fast auf den Abend freute. Außerdem schien er damit eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf Harry zu haben, das war es wert, im Auge zu behalten, vielleicht konnte er ja doch noch seine Vorstellungen durchbringen.

Als Harry ihm galant den Arm reichte, hakte er sich ein und ließ sich ohne Widerrede führen. 

„Und denk dran, du gehörst heute mir, also darfst du auch nur mit mir tanzen."

Tanzen??? 1. wollte er sich mit diesen Schuhen nicht völlig zum Deppen machen und 2. hatte er Harry schon einmal beim Tanzen gesehen und dafür hätten seine Pumps Stahlkappen haben müssen.

„Bei deinem miserablen Tanzstil erkennt dich doch jeder.", versuchte er also abzuwehren, aber Harry winkte ab. „Hey, das ist schon 3 Jahre her, denkst du nicht, dass ich mich auch ein bisschen entwickelt haben könnte?"

Nein, das dachte er eigentlich nicht, aber er sah ein, dass es wohl keinen Zweck hatte, zu widersprechen, da Harry offensichtlich einen genauen Plan für den Abend hatte.

So betraten sie gemeinsam die große Halle, die festlich dekoriert und schon von lauter unbekannten Wesen erfüllt war. Einige der Schüler hatten komplett ihre Gestalt gewandelt und andere waren einfach nur maskiert, aber es war wirklich niemand zu erkennen und es war nicht mal zu sehen, wer ein Lehrer war.

Der Abend verlief außergewöhnlich harmonisch. Harry umsorgte Draco, als ob er wirklich eine Frau wäre und brachte ihm etwas zu trinken, erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden und forderte ihn galant zum Tanzen auf. 

Langsam fand Draco, wider Erwarten, Gefallen an dem Abend und ergab sich in seine Rolle als Harrys Göttin. Besonders, da über den ganzen Abend immer deutlicher wurde, dass Dracos Verkleidung den Gryffindor unglaublich erregte. 

Beim Tanzen strich der immer wieder zärtlich über seinen nackten Rücken und später presste er auch immer wieder seinen Körper an ihn, wobei Draco immer deutlicher Harrys Erregung spürte. Allerdings wurde er selbst auch immer erregter und bewegte sein Becken immer aufreizender, was von außen nur noch weiblicher aussah. 

Im Laufe des Abends sollte auch ein Ballkönig und eine Königin gewählt werden und so musste jeder Teilnehmer einmal eine Kristallkugel berühren und ihr seine Wahl mitteilen. 

Um Mitternacht begann die Kugel zu leuchten und sandte zwei Strahlen durch den Raum, bis sie Harry und Draco erreicht hatten und sie einhüllten. Draco erkannte, dass er eben zur Ballkönigin gewählt wurde und stellte grinsend fest, dass sie so immerhin beide einen Preis bekamen und sich nicht, wie sonst, darum prügeln mussten.

Unter dem Applaus der anderen Schüler ging das Paar nach vorne und nahm dort von einem Troll, der vermutlich eigentlich der Schulleiter war, ihre Kronen entgegen.

Danach gab es den obligatorischen Siegestanz und Draco schmiegte sich an Harry. Irgendwie gefiel es ihm wirklich, einmal so umsorgt und begehrt zu werden. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich gehen lassen und jemand anderem die Führung überlassen konnte. 

Aus irgendeinem Grund vertraute er Harry und wusste, dass dieser nichts über diesen Abend verraten würde und so ergab er sich in dieses Gefühl.

Nachdem der Tanz beendet war, hörte er Harrys Stimme leise an seinem Ohr. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns hier verabschieden… ich habe da noch ein bisschen mehr vor, mit dir…" Dabei presste er seinen Körper eng an Draco, was diesen wohlig erschauern ließ.

Also machten sie sich unauffällig aus dem Staub und Harry führte Draco in den Raum der Wünsche, in dem jetzt ein großes Himmelbett stand. Nachdem Harry die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, umarmte er Draco und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dieser war anfangs wie erstarrt, erwiderte den Kuss jedoch schnell und ihre Zungen führten einen spielerischen Kampf aus.

Nach einigen Minuten löste Harry sich von Draco und streifte langsam das Kleid von Dracos Schultern und nahm ihn die Boa und die Kette ab. „Damit ich dich endlich wieder so habe, wie du mir am besten gefällst", flüsterte er dann und küsste langsam von Dracos Hals über die Schultern zu seinen Brustwarzen.

Draco stieg aus dem Kleid, welches jetzt auf dem Boden lag und war froh, endlich die Schuhe los zu werden. 

Seltsamerweise gefiel es ihm, den passiven Part zu übernehmen, auch wenn er noch immer im Hinterkopf hatte, dass er später die Oberhand übernehmen wollte. 

Harry zog wieder seinen Zauberstab und entfernte Draco wieder von allen Spuren des heutigen Abends, sodass er wieder in seinen Boxershorts und als vollständiger Mann da stand. Nur die Krone auf seinem Kopf erinnerte noch an den Abend.

„Na, meine Süße, jetzt werde ich dir zeigen, wie gut ich mit deinem Arsch umgehen kann.", grinste Harry jetzt schelmisch und Draco begann, sich zu fragen, woher der Gryffindor so viel Ahnung davon hatte. Ob er mit dem Wiesel… nein, so genau wollte er dann doch nicht drüber nachdenken. 

Er ließ sich widerstandslos von Harry ins Bett bringen und auch als Harry sich auf ihn legte, wehrte er sich nicht. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, wenn auch nicht so schlimm, wie er es erwartet hatte. Für den Moment vergaß er die Demütigung, die er darin sah, unten sein zu müssen und genoss einfach das Gefühl von Harrys Körper, der inzwischen auch außer seiner Boxershorts nichts mehr trug. 

In dieser Nacht bewiesen sowohl Harry als auch Draco, dass sie sehr genau wussten, was sie mit dem anderen tun mussten. Auch war die Frage des Oben oder Unten vergessen, es gab nur noch Lust und Leidenschaft.

So, glaubt bloß nicht, es wäre jetzt vorbei… ab jetzt wird es nämlich lustig g 

Und ich würde mich jetzt noch schrecklich über ein paar Reviews freuen zwinker


	3. Das Foto

**A/N:**

Tadaaaaa… hier also der vorletzte Teil dieser kleinen Geschichte. Schade, dass die immer so schnell vorbei sind, aber ich kann halt nur kurze Geschichten schreiben schulternzuck Aber dafür halt immer wieder was neues – wenn mir denn dann mal wieder was einfällt :)

**Disclaimer****: **Ja, ja, jaaaa… es gehört immer noch nichts mir und so weiter und so fort, aber das wissen doch inzwischen alle, oder?

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry und Batman/eine verschleierte Bauchtänzerin gg

**Warnung: **Slash und Cross-Dressing, wobei das ja schon vorbei ist.

**Widmung: **Immer noch für meine drei Süßen und Leo

**ChibiAngel16: **Wieso denn auf die Folter spannen? Die Geschichte hätte doch so sogar schon zu Ende sein können… war doch ein romantisches Happy-End. Eigentlich war es nämlich sogar so geplant, dass ich da einen Schlussstrich ziehe. Dann hätte ich den Sex noch genauer beschrieben und Ende. Aber dann kam die besagte Nacht mit Shenen und ich musste weiter schreiben und was daraus geworden ist, siehst du hier.

Naja, aber ob ich das wirklich noch als „lieb" Würgen verstehe… eher nicht lach

**Snuggles2:** Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt :) Und ich hoffe mal, dass du mir nach den nächsten Kapiteln zustimmen wirst, dass es noch lustiger ging g

**Lyonessheart****:** So, hier ist die Antwort und ich denke, ich habe nicht übertrieben angeb Ich hoffe nur, dass du es auch lustig findest ;)

**Alenia****: **Ich bin ja schwer begeistert… wer hätte gedacht, dass er so treu ist begeistertbin Aber ich helfe dir ja jetzt, deinen Schatz zurück zu erobern.

Die anderen Teile verschmissen? Sag bloß, du bist auch so vergesslich, was Geschichten angeht… Ich erinnere mich nach dem Lesen eines Buches auch 3 Wochen später an nichts mehr lach Aber da ich mich im „normalen" Leben eigentlich an alles erinnere, ist das egal. Außerdem muss ich mir dann nicht so oft neue Bücher kaufen – alte tun's auch ;)

**Pink Poldi: **Find ich ja irre schön, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt und schau einfach mal wieder rein g

**

* * *

**

**Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden**

Am nächsten Morgen trennten sich die beiden Jungen, ohne so richtig zu wissen, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten. Also taten sie das, was sie am besten konnten: Sticheln.

„War ja gar nicht so schlecht, die Nacht, Potter."

„Naja, ich hab auch schon Schlimmeres erlebt und wenn du mal wieder deine weibliche Seite ausleben möchtest, sag Bescheid.", entgegnete Harry lässig, doch Draco wusste, dass er die Nacht genauso genossen hatte, wie er selbst. Auch wagte er zu bezweifeln dass Harry wirklich schon einmal besseren Sex erlebt hatte.

„Tsss, das nächste Mal bist du als meine Freundin unterwegs.", grinste er dann, bevor er sich schnell aus dem Staub machte.

Harry hatte ihm seine richtigen Kleidungsstücke netterweise wieder gegeben, sodass er nicht im Kleid zurück in den Schlafsaal musste. Allerdings hatte er sein Krönchen und die Schärpe mit der Aufschrift „Ballkönigin" aufgehoben, um diesen verrückten Abend im Gedächtnis zu behalten.

Als er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ankam, fand er diesen zum Glück leer, bis auf eine schnarchende Millicent auf einem der Sofas. Leise schlich er sich an ihr vorbei zur Tür, aber gerade, als er sie öffnen wollte, hörte er das Mädchen grunzen: „Hey Dray… wo kommst du denn her?"

Innerlich fluchend drehte er sich um, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, seine Souvenirs zu verbergen.

„Ach, weißt du… ich brauchte nur eben etwas frische Luft, um meinen Kater zu bekämpfen…"

Was für eine blödsinnige Ausrede, aber wie sollte er nach DER Nacht ernsthaft an etwas Intelligentes denken?

Aber zu seinem Glück war Millicent noch im Tran und hatte selbst einen solchen Kater, dass sie die Ausrede schluckte, „hmmm", brummte und wieder einschlief. Vermutlich würde sie sich später gar nicht mehr an das Treffen erinnern.

Aufatmend erreichte Draco unbemerkt den Schlafsaal, den er sich mit Crabbe, Goyle und Blaise teilte.

Die anderen Jungen schliefen noch und so konnte er in Ruhe seine Accessoires unterm Bett verstauen und Duschen gehen.

Er ließ sich Zeit und genoss das warme Wasser auf seinem Körper... Es fuhr die Wege nach, die Harry gestern mit seinen Händen und seinem Mund begangen hatte und holte die Erinnerung daran zurück.

Als er wieder in den Schlafsaal kam, waren auch seine Zimmerkameraden aufgewacht, allerdings schwer verkatert. Der Ball musste doch noch recht lang gegangen sein, oder sie hatten sich zum Saufen abgesetzt.

Draco zog sich an und packte die kleine Ampulle ein, die er seit einigen Tagen immer bei den Mahlzeiten dabei hatte. Es nervte ihn schrecklich, dass er mit Crabbe und Goyle nicht ein vernünftiges Gespräch führen konnte und so hatte er vor einigen Wochen einen komplizierten Intelligenztrank gebraut, den er den beiden Jungen jetzt immer ins Essen mixte.

Inzwischen hatten sie schon hin und wieder mal helle Momente und er war optimistisch, dass er noch mehr bei ihnen bewirken konnte.

Schweigend machten sich die Jungen auf den Weg in die große Halle, zum Frühstück. Die anderen Schüler waren entweder auch völlig erschlagen, oder sie diskutierten hitzig über die Kostüme und stellten wilde Vermutungen auf.

Besonders über das Siegerpaar, welches dann so plötzlich verschwunden war, wurden die verrücktesten Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt und Draco musste sich ein paar Mal sehr das Lachen verkneifen.

Als das Frühstück im Gange war, traten plötzlich Lavender und Parvati nach vorne, mit einem großen Plakat in der Hand. „Wir haben beschlossen, wir möchten eine Umfrage starten. Hier ist ein Bild vom Siegerpaar des Maskenballs und wir möchten alle auffordern, ihre Ideen abzugeben.", verkündete Lavender und zeigte das Bild, auf dem Harry und Draco beim Tanzen zu sehen waren.

Sie hatten die Arme liebevoll umeinander gelegt, Harry lächelte glücklich und Draco hatte seinen Kopf auf Harry Schulter gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Zwischen sie hätte kein Haar mehr gepasst, so engumschlungen waren sie. Sie bewegten sich leicht zur Musik und Harry strich immer wieder zärtlich über Dracos nackte Haut.

Es ging ein Raunen und Tuscheln durch die Reihen und Draco, der eben die allgemeine Unaufmerksamkeit genutzt hatte, um ein paar Tropfen seines Trankes über die Muffins zu geben, sah hoch. Als er das Bild sah, keuchte er überrascht auf und goss dabei aus Versehen den gesamten Inhalt der Ampulle über den Muffins aus.

Leise fluchend zog er schnell die Hand zurück und verstaute das Fläschchen, bevor er wieder auf das Bild sah. Sie waren wirklich nicht zu erkennen und selbst er, der ja wusste, wer es war, sah keine Ähnlichkeiten. Aber wo kam dieser glückliche Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht her? Er konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, dass Harry ihn so liebevoll gehalten hatte und er so entspannt gewesen war...

Ein Glück, dass Malfoys niemals aus Verlegenheit rot wurden, ansonsten hätte er jetzt ein echtes Problem gehabt. Vorsichtig schielte er zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo sich Harry gerade umständlich mit dem Kürbiskuchen zu schaffen machte; anscheinend, um auch nicht hinsehen zu müssen.

Inzwischen hatte Parvati angefangen zu sprechen. „Wir werden das Bild in der Eingangshalle aufhängen und dazu einen Pokal, der eure Vermutungen sammelt. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja heraus, wer die beiden sind."

Draco schwor sich, dass von ihm niemand erfahren würde, wer die aufregende Frau war und hoffte inbrünstig, dass er Harrys Diskretion auch richtig einschätzte.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, verließen die Schüler die große Halle und Draco erkannte, dass er jetzt 10 Mal am Tag an diesem Bild vorbei musste und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Harry auf dem Bild speziell ihm zulächelte. Schnell wollte er an dem Foto vorbei, wurde jedoch von seinen Freunden aufgehalten.

„Sind die beiden nicht süß? Wie kommt es, dass uns dieses Traumpaar noch nie aufgefallen ist?", grübelte Pansy und Morag fügte hinzu: „Ja, so wie die beiden schauen, dürften die doch sonst auch nur verliebt aneinander kleben." Draco verschluckte sich, als er das hörte und täuschte einen Hustenanfall vor.

Potter und er verliebt aneinander kleben? Ganz sicher nicht! Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass seine Gedanken schon den ganzen Tag nur um den Gryffindor kreisten.

Als er sich abwandte, standen plötzlich Harry, Ron und Hermine hinter ihm. „Neidisch, was?", grinste Ron und sah ihn provozierend an.

Draco hustete noch einmal und sah dann verständnislos auf Ron. „Warum sollte ich bitteschön neidisch sein?" Dabei vermied er den Blick von Harry, dem das offensichtlich etwas unangenehm war.

„Naja, ist doch ganz einfach. Weil du so was doch gar nicht kennst. Einmal rein-raus und danke, das wars."

„Interessant, wie du dich so mit meinem Sexleben auskennst, Wiesel", entgegnete Draco herablassend. „Etwa auch schon davon geträumt, es mal mit mir zu versuchen?"

Ok, das war nicht gerade das, was er vor Harry hatte sagen wollen, aber das Wiesel brachte ihn immer wieder zum Überreagieren.

„Man hört so einiges… aber interessant, mit Kerlen machst du es also auch, das war mir neu. Dann interessiert dich ja vielleicht gar nicht die schöne Frau sondern der Mann dazu?"

Hey, so dumm war das Wiesel ja doch nicht, dachte Draco mit Galgenhumor, bevor er Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf und die Gruppe verließ.

„Wahrscheinlich ist er nur eingeschnappt, dass er nicht Ballkönig geworden ist.", hörte er Hermine noch hinter sich, bevor er grinsend die Slytheringewölbe betrat.

Warum kamen Mädchen eigentlich immer auf so dumme Gedanken und veranstalteten komische Umfragen? Was hatte eine Umfrage für einen Sinn, wenn kein Ergebnis dabei heraus kam? Und hier würde definitiv kein Ergebnis heraus kommen.

Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, hörte er aus allen Ecken Diskussionen über das Foto und das mysteriöse Paar. Er hoffte, dass das jetzt nicht die nächsten Wochen so weiter ging, da er sonst irgendwann Amok laufen würde.

In einer Ecke entdeckte er Crabbe und Goyle und ihm fiel sein Missgeschick vom Frühstück wieder ein. Er ging langsam zu ihnen rüber und erwartete schon das Schlimmste. Aber anscheinend war nichts weiter passiert, denn sie saßen schweigend zusammen und aßen – wie immer.

„Hey ihr, lasst uns von hier verschwinden, das Gerede geht mir auf die Nerven."

Die beiden Jungen sahen hoch, nickten kurz, nahmen ihr Essen und folgten ihm in den Schlafsaal.

Ein paar der Vermutungen im Pokal

> - Ich denke, es waren Harry Potter und Hermine Granger
> 
> - Wahrscheinlich Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson
> 
> - Ich bin sicher, es waren Professor Snape und Professor Trelawny
> 
> - das Mädel sah ja so süß aus, ich tippe ja auf Ginny und der geile Muskelmann war sicher Harry, ach die beiden passen so gut zusammen
> 
> - Draco und das Schlammblut Granger, sie passen intellektuell zusammen und er sieht sie schon immer so komisch an.
> 
> - Ron und Hermine
> 
> - Crabbe und Goyle
> 
> - Professor McGonagall und der Schulleiter
> 
> - Harry und Cho, die dumme Schlampe
> 
> - Draco und Ginny
> 
> - es können eigentlich nur Blaise und Goyle sein, so wie die getanzt haben, mann bin ich eifersüchtig auf Blaise
> 
> - Mir doch egal, wer die beiden waren, ICH hätte gewinnen müssen!

Auch in den nächsten Tagen hörten all die Gerüchte nicht auf und Draco war langsam genervt von all dem Gerede, aber auch wenn viele ihn für den Ballkönig hielten, wenn auch mit den seltsamsten Partnerinnen, kam niemand auf die Idee, wie es wirklich gewesen war.

Hermine macht einen Besuch

Ron und Harry weigerten sich, wie so oft, mehr als zwei Stunden zu lernen und so verließen sie Hermine, um Schach zu spielen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde in der Bibliothek überlegte sie, dass sie doch mal wieder bei Myrthe vorbei schauen könnte. Sie besuchte den Geist alle paar Wochen und unterhielt sich mit ihr, damit sie nicht immer so alleine war.

Sie betrat die defekte Mädchentoilette im 3. Stock und rief nach Myrthe. Nach ein paar Minuten bekam sie eine Antwort und der Geist kam hervor.

„Oh hallo, schön, dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?", fragte Myrthe, sichtlich erfreut über die Gesellschaft.

„Danke, es geht mir prima und dir? Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange nicht da war." So plauderten sie eine Weile über dies und jenes, bis das Thema auf den Maskenball kam.

„Du hättest das Siegerpaar sehen sollen, die waren so süß. Warte, ich habe ein Bild von ihnen.", schwärmte sie und kramte ein paar Bilder aus ihrem Kalender, die sie von Colin bekommen hatte. Einige zeigten sie und ihren Partner, von dem sie überzeugt war, dass es Ron war, aber wer wusste das schon. Auf jeden Fall war er den Abend sehr reizend gewesen.

Sie suchte ein Bild heraus, welches das Siegerpaar beim Tanz zeigte. Auch auf diesem Bild bewegten sich die beiden harmonisch zusammen, lächelten einander zärtlich an und die Hände des Mannes glitten immer wieder liebevoll über den nackten Rücken seiner Partnerin.

Als Myrthe das Bild sah, bildeten sich wieder ein paar kleine Tränen in ihren Augen und kullerten die Wangen hinab.

„I-hich hatte mich doch so hü-hübsch gemacht für ihn…" Hermine sah verwundert zu dem Mädchen hoch.

„Für wen hattest du dich hübsch gemacht? Wovon sprichst du?"

„Für Ha-harry… aber er hatte ja di-hiese Wette und ist deswegen mit dem da gega-hangen.", schniefte Myrthe und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch.

„Dem da?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Das ist doch ein Mädchen."

„Nein, ist es nicht, ich habe ihn doch gesehen.", brauste Myrthe auf, beleidigt, dass ihr nicht geglaubt wurde.

„Schon gut, es tut mir leid.", beschwichtigte Hermine schnell. „Weißt du auch, wer er war?", fragte sie dann neugierig.

„Harry nannte ihn Malfoy… aber er hat auch gesagt, dass er mit mir gegangen wäre, wenn diese Wette nicht gewesen wäre.", schweifte sie dann verträumt ab.

Als sie das hörte, ließ Hermine fast die Fotos fallen. „Malfoy?"

„Ja, das hat er gesagt… und dann hat er sich an ihn gedrückt… und..." sie schluchzte wieder. „und gesagt, dass er ihn sexy findet."

Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste laut loslachen.

„Lachst du mich etwa aus?", zischte Myrthe böse.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht.", versicherte Hermine schnell, noch immer glucksend. „Aber du musst wissen, dass die ganze Schule rätselt, wer dieses Paar war und warum sie sich nicht zu erkennen geben. Jetzt ist mir natürlich klar, warum sie nichts sagen... Draco ist Ballkönigin geworden." Und bei diesen Worten prustete sie wieder los.

„Danke Myrthe, du hast etwas gut bei mir. Ich komme bestimmt die Woche noch mal vorbei und rede mit dir, aber jetzt muss ich leider ganz schnell wieder los." Hermine konnte es gar nicht erwarten, das eben Erfahrene Ron zu erzählen und so rannte sie, ohne auf Myrthes Verwunderung zu reagieren, den ganzen Weg, bis sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam.

Sie stoppte, als sie sah, dass Harry auch dort war und fluchte leise. Warum war er denn nicht beim Training, oder wo er sich sonst immer herum trieb... Bei diesen Gedanken fing sie wieder an zu grinsen und wandte sich schnell von ihren Freunden ab, damit die es nicht mitbekamen. Dann setzte sie sich mit ihrem Buch auf eines der Sofas und wartete, bis Ron endlich alleine war.

Nach einer Stunde ergab sich endlich die Gelegenheit, als Harry begann, mit Seamus und Dean über Quidditch zu diskutieren. Ron hatte gerade sein Schachspiel eingepackt, als Hermine ihn ungeduldig mit sich in eine entfernte Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes zog.

„Was hast du denn so dringendes und warum darf Harry es nicht hören?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Weil es um ihn geht.", flüsterte Hermine. „Ich war eben bei Myrthe und rate, was sie mir erzählt hat..."

Ron sah seine Freundin ungeduldig an. „Was weiß ich? Erzähl es mir halt."

Hermine holte tief Luft und platzte dann mit den Neuigkeiten heraus. „Harry und Draco sind das Siegerpaar des Balls."

Sie sah Ron erwartungsvoll an, doch der schaute nur verwirrt. „Wie bitte?"

Hermine seufzte, wie konnte man nur so begriffsstutzig sein. „Harry ist Ballkönig und Draco..." wieder musste sie kichern. „...ist Ballkönigin geworden."

„Du verarscht mich doch…", war Rons einzige Antwort.

„Nein, wenn ich es dir doch sage. Myrthe hat die beiden beim Umziehen beobachtet, weil sie doch eigentlich mit Harry gehen wollte. Ach ja und Harry hat sich wohl an Malfoy gepresst und gesagt, dass er ihn sexy fände. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich ihn nicht dabei haben wollte?"

Rons Blick schweifte zu seinem besten Freund, der noch immer mit den anderen diskutierte und versuchte, das soeben Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Hermine ergriff die Hand ihres Freundes und zog ihn hinter sich her, hinunter zur großen Halle. Um diese Zeit war niemand dort und sie hatten genug Zeit, sich das Bild in Ruhe zu betrachten.

Das Paar tanzte noch immer zu der unhörbaren Musik und sah aus, als hätte es in seinem Leben nichts anderes getan. Immer wieder lächelten sie einander verliebt an und streichelten den anderen sanft.

Ron und Hermine standen mehrere Minuten sprachlos vor dem Bild. „Und du glaubst wirklich...", setzte Ron dann an.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also erkennen kann man niemanden, aber warum sollte Myrthe uns anlügen?"

„Keine Ahnung", gab Ron zu „Aber warum sehen sie so..." Er suchte nach einem passenden Wort.

„Verliebt und glücklich aus?", half Hermine.

„Ja, genau, ich meine... die beiden sind Rivalen, Feinde und dann..." Wieder brach er ab.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.", entgegnete Hermine nachdenklich. „Es ist seltsam. Aber ich glaube, das hatte was mit der Verkleidung zu tun." Als ihr Freund sie nur verständnislos ansah, fügte sie erklärend hinzu:

„Hattest du nicht das Gefühl, du könntest in deiner Verkleidung alles tun, wozu du Lust hattest, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was die Konsequenzen sind? Niemand weiß, wer du bist und niemand kann dich danach für das, was du getan hast, auslachen oder zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

Dabei dachte sie wieder an den aufmerksamen Batman, der sich den ganzen Abend um sie bemüht hatte. Sie war sicher, dass es Ron gewesen war. Sie hatten in den letzten Ferien bei ihren Eltern den Film auf Video gesehen und er war so begeistert gewesen. Aber genau das war das beste Beispiel: Im normalen Leben war Ron einfach zu schüchtern, als das er je versuchen würde, mit ihr mal „persönlicher" zu reden. Auch wenn er bei ihr offene Türen eingerannt hätte.

Aber darum ging es hier ja gar nicht. Hermine seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Foto. „Ich würde sogar soweit gehen, dass sie es wirklich als eine Wette angesehen haben und sich dieser Gefühle, die sich auf dem Foto widerspiegeln, gar nicht bewusst sind.", überlegte sie dann.

Ron, der noch immer das Bild anstarrte, fragte nur ungläubig: „Wie kann man sich so etwas nicht bewusst sein? Ich verstehe es nicht... "

„Die Menschen sind Meister im Verdrängen.", philosophierte Hermine und kurz darauf gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie beschlossen, Harry noch nicht drauf anzusprechen, sondern erst mal abzuwarten und zu beobachten.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Im letzten Teil bekommen dann noch ein paar Leute interessante Gastauftritte.

Ach ja, da meine neu ernannte Marketingexpertin gesagt hat, ich soll erst ab einer bestimmten Anzahl von Reviews updaten, brauche ich also ganz viele Kommentare von Euch – mal sehen, ob das ein guter Rat war lach


	4. Ende gut, alles gut

**A/N:**

So, hier ist also das Ende der Geschichte. Es tut mir ja selber schrecklich Leid, dass es nur 4 Kapitel sind, da mir die Geschichte echt ne Menge Spaß gemacht hat, aber ich kann einfach nicht lang schreiben. Wenn jemand noch ein paar interessante Tipps hat, wie es weitergehen könnte, darf er sie mir gerne schreiben, vielleicht ergibt sich dann ja noch ein Kapitel, aber alles in allem denke ich, dass es so ein gutes Ende ist.

**Alenia: **Ja, war ein super Rat, Dankeschön g  
Das mit deinem Süßen bekommen wir schon hin, der Anfang ist ja schon gemacht und da kann der grauäugige Charmeur sicher nicht widerstehen gg Und ich kann nur wiederholen, dass ich sooooooo gerne mit dir in die Premiere des Film gehen würde – ich hätte so viel Spaß dabei. (Ich denke du weißt, in welcher grauen Minute ich diesen Satz geschrieben habe, oder?! )

**Snuggles2:** Schön, dass du nicht enttäuscht wurdest :) Dieses Kapitel wird auch noch mal lustig aber das wars dann leider auch schon wieder.

**Blue Phoenixtear & Freundin: **Ich schreibe ja sonst meist nur PWPs und meine (vermutlich) nächste Geschichte wird auch mal wieder sehr deutlich (auch wenn **ICH **da gar nichts dafür kann … aber ich verrate zu viel) Also dachte ich mir, dass ich mich einmal auch auf ein bisschen Plot konzentrieren könnte g   
Vielen lieben Dank für euer Lob und ich hoffe, dass euch dieser Teil auch gefällt.   
Und was Lime/Lemon angeht, schaut z.B. einfach mal nach "Die Wette" von mir, falls ihr die noch nicht kennt.

**Dray: **Danke für das Lob :) Ich hoffe nur, dass du vom Ende nicht enttäuscht bist.

**Bloody Death Eater:** Schätzt du Ron echt so ein? Nein, keine Angst, so läuft es bei mir nicht. Könnte daran liegen, dass ich mich von allzu großen Konflikten fern halte und lieber was „harmloses" schreibe.

**Carika:** Schön, dass ich mal ein bisschen Abwechslung in deinen Lesealltag bringen konnte. Ich persönlich nehme mir traurige Geschichten immer so zu Herzen, also lese ich sie lieber nicht. Ich mag Happy Ends, also wird man bei mir auch nie was anderes finden.

**Samantha Potter:** Was für eine überschwängliche Review, vielen Dank dafür :)

**Carmen: **Doch, war gar nicht schlecht auf meine PR-Agentin zu hören, und da ihr euch das alle zu Herzen genommen habt, kommt heute ja auch schon der letzte Teil.

**Lyonessheart: **Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, hier ist die Fortsetzung :)

**Hgulf: **Vielen Dank für die Werbung und die Vorschubslorbeeren … ach nein, da du es schon kennst, ist es ja nicht mehr ganz Vorschub. Aber wie du in diesem Kapitel seihst, wird deine Gründergeschichte gebraucht, also schreib sie ;)

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Reviewer, ich bin schwer begeistert über so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Also dann, viel Spaß!

**

* * *

**

**Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden**

****

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten Crabbe und Goyle plötzlich keine Lust mehr, ständig nur hinter Draco her zu zuckeln und sich seine Monologe anzuhören. Auch verstanden sie plötzlich einfach, was im Unterricht von ihnen verlangt wurde.

Sie wussten zwar nicht, was passiert war, aber es gefiel ihnen.

An einem der nächsten Nachmittage hatten sie sich von Draco getrennt und waren in ihren Schlafsaal gegangen, um die Reste des Mittagessens zu verputzen, die sie noch in ihren Schränken gebunkert hatten.

So saßen sie auf Crabbes Bett und unterhielten sich angeregt über den Verwandlungsunterricht, als Crabbe plötzlich einer seiner Muffins hinunter fiel. Er stand auf, beugte sich hinunter und griff unter Dracos Bett, wo der Muffin hingerollt war. Er tastete und plötzlich stieß er auf etwas hartes, was in Stoff eingewickelt war.

Verwundert zog er es hervor, da Draco sonst doch immer so ordentlich war. Als er sah, was er in der Hand hielt, verschluckte er sich fast an den letzten Krümeln, die er noch im Mund hatte und musste husten.

Goyle beugte sich zu ihm. „Alles ok?"

„Ja, ich glaub schon." Crabbe hatte den Muffin vergessen, stand wieder auf und drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Schau mal, was ich unter Malfoys Bett gefunden habe." Beide sahen sie auf das Bündel, welches sich als die Krone und die Schärpe der Ballkönigin entpuppte.

„Wie, denkst du, ist es hierher gekommen?", fragte Goyle.

„Keine Ahnung ...", entgegnete Crabbe und verfiel ins Grübeln.

„Warte mal", rief er dann plötzlich und suchte ein paar Bilder vom Ball, die Blaise auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Dann suchte er ein Bild des Paares und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. „Engorgio", murmelte er und das Foto vergrößerte sich, biss es fast den ganzen Tisch einnahm.

„Was hast du ...", begann Goyle, wurde aber von einem triumphierenden „Ha!" unterbrochen.

Er folgte mit dem Blick Crabbes Zauberstab, der auf eine bestimmte Stelle des Bildes zeigte. An der tiefsten Stelle des Rückenausschnittes tauchte bei manchen Bewegungen ein kleines Muttermal auf.

„Dracos Muttermal, natürlich!", rief Goyle und Crabbe ergänzte: „Also ist wirklich unser Macho des Hauses die Ballkönigin, ich glaube es ja gar nicht."

Beide begannen zu lachen und konnten sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. „Scht, da kommt jemand", zischte Goyle plötzlich und Crabbe verkleinerte das Bild schnell wieder auf seine Originalgröße, als auch schon Draco das Zimmer betrat.

„Warum lacht ihr denn so?", fragte er und sah sich im Zimmer um.

„Wir haben nur eben das unter deinem Bett gefunden.", grinste Crabbe und holte Krone und Schärpe nach vorne.

„Möchtest du uns nicht erzählen, wie du dazu gekommen bist?", fragte Goyle, auch mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Draco stockte, als er die beiden Dinge sah. Warum hatte er sie nur unter dem Bett gelassen und nicht richtig versteckt, oder gleich vernichtet? Und warum waren diese Idioten auch noch so schlau, richtig zu kombinieren ... ok, es war offensichtlich alles seine Schuld, aber jetzt hatte er keine Zeit, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, sondern musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

„Och ... ich hatte das Mädchen in der Nacht hier und wir haben es die ganze Nacht getrieben ... sie muss es vergessen haben, aber das ist ja auch verständlich, nachdem ich mit ihr fertig war.", prahlte er also lässig.

„Ach sooooo ...", sagten die anderen beiden im Chor, klangen aber nicht wirklich überzeugt. „Also warst du der Ballkönig?", fragte Goyle mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Naja, nein, nicht direkt." Draco fluchte innerlich. Er wollte in diesem Punkt nicht lügen, falls Harry doch noch zugab, dass er es gewesen war. Die ganze Sache war doch zu verzwickt.

„Nicht direkt?", fragte Crabbe jetzt lauernd.

„Nein, ich war nicht der Ballkönig.", knurrte Draco daraufhin, entriss Crabbe die Sachen und schmiss sie wieder unter sein Bett. „Würdet ihr euch jetzt bitte um euren eigenen Kram kümmern?!"

Immer noch grinsend nahmen Crabbe und Goyle ihre Bücher und machten sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Wie es bei Ron und Hermine weiter ging 

Die ganze Nacht wälzte Ron sich hin und her. Wirre Träume suchten ihn heim, in denen immer wieder Harry und Draco auftauchten. Warum benahmen sie sich auf dem Foto nur so glücklich?

Er musste ja zugeben, dass Hermine Recht hatte. In seinem Batman-Kostüm, geschützt vor allen Blicken, war auch er mutiger gewesen und hatte Hermine, die er sofort an ihrem unwiderstehlichen Geruch erkannt hatte, ein wenig von dem gezeigt, was er wirklich für sie empfand.

Leider war er einfach zu schüchtern und hatte Angst, dass sie ihn nicht wollte und damit ihre Freundschaft zerstört wurde, wenn er ihr sagte, was er fühlte. Aber in dem Kostüm konnte er tun, was er wollte. Aber Harry? Wollte er wirklich etwas von Malfoy?

Das mit der Wette konnte er ja einsehen und verstehen. Es war sicher eine Erniedrigung für Malfoy, als Frau herumlaufen zu müssen. Aber warum dann diese Blicke und diese Berührungen? Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst: Er würde Harry unauffällig darauf ansprechen und er hatte auch schon eine Idee, wie er das anstellen würde. Manchmal hatte es eben doch Vorteile, wenn man ein wenig chaotisch war.

Als Harry ins Badezimmer verschwand, machte Ron sich schnell auf die Suche nach einem Beweis und schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er die Krone unter Harrys Bett gefunden.

Als Harry, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet wiederkam, saß Ron auf seinem Bett. „Hey Harry, warum hast du uns denn nicht gesagt, dass du Ballkönig warst?"

Harry sah erschrocken auf die Krone in Rons Hand und dann zu seinem Bett, wo sie eigentlich hätte liegen sollen.

„Ich ... ähm ... ist doch nicht so wichtig, ich verstehe gar nicht, warum da jetzt so ein Theater drum gemacht wird. Wie hast du die denn gefunden?"

„Ach, ich habe mein oranges T—Shirt gesucht, du weißt schon, das von den Canons... na ja und als ich unter dein Bett sah, lag sie da. Aber sag mal, wer war denn jetzt das Mädchen? Ginny? Cho?"

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Schrank und begann sich anzuziehen, sodass er Ron den Rücken zudrehte.

„Nein, keine Ahnung, aber die beiden waren es sicher nicht! Also nichts gegen deine Schwester, aber naja ... und Cho kann mir gestohlen bleiben!"

„Naja, aber du schaust sie auf dem Bild so verliebt an, da muss doch was sein...", stichelte Ron fröhlich weiter.

„Ich lächle ih... NIEMANDEN verliebt an, verstanden!", schimpfte Harry und schmiss das Handtuch aufs Bett.

Ron grinste nur und gab ihm die Krone zurück. „Schon ok, Kumpel, dein Geheimnis ist bei uns gut aufgehoben." Und unter dem verwirten und wütenden Blick seines Freundes verließ er den Schlafsaal um Hermine alles zu erzählen.

Das Treffen 

Später an diesem Tag saßen Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek, um zu lernen. Sie sollten einen Aufsatz über die Gründer von Hogwarts verfassen. Harry hatte Quidditch-Training und so waren sie alleine.

Plötzlich viel ein Schatten auf ihren Tisch. „Ähm, könntet ihr uns vielleicht helfen?", erklang eine unbekannte Stimme. Ron und Hermine sahen hoch und erkannten, warum sie die Stimme nicht identifizieren konnten, sie hatten Goyle noch nie normal reden gehört.

„Wie? Äh ... ja klar, was braucht ihr denn?", stotterte Hermine dann verdutzt.

„Wir suchen ein paar Bücher über die Gründer und ..." er stockte verlegen. „wir kennen uns hier nicht aus."

„Schon in Ordnung.", lächelte Hermine. Wenn jemand lernen wollte, war er bei ihr immer willkommen.

„Wir haben hier eine Biografie mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Salazar Slytherin von Hermann dem humorvollen Historiker. Ein sehr interessantes Werk und ein Geheimtipp, da es nicht auf der offiziellen Literaturliste von Binns steht. Setzt euch, dann können wir es zusammen machen."

Dankbar setzten sich die beiden Jungen und sie begannen zu lernen.

Ron, der sich nicht so recht für das Thema erwärmen konnte, dachte noch immer über Harry und Draco nach. „Aber wie kann er nicht merken, was er fühlt, das Bild zeigt doch alles!", platzte er dann plötzlich heraus.

Hermine trat ihn gegen das Schienbein und lächelte entschuldigend zu den Slytherins. Die sahen sich an und dann auf ihre Lern-Partner.

„Wisst ihr, wer die beiden auf dem Bild sind?", fragte Goyle dann vorsichtig.

„Ähm ... wir wissen nur ... dass Harry der Ballkönig war.", gab Ron dann zu. Die Informationen über Draco waren 1. nicht bewiesen und 2. wusste er nicht, wie die beiden darauf reagieren würden.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen mit offenem Mund auf Ron und dann zueinander, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. „Ha-ha-ha-harry?", keuchte Crabbe dann, atemlos vom Lachen.

„Ja, warum lacht ihr?", fragte Hermine verwundert. Goyle beugte sich vor und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Weil wir wissen, wer die Ballkönigin war."

„Wirklich? Wer war es denn?" Auch Hermine und Ron beugten sich jetzt vor.

„Draco!"

„Nein!", kam es wie aus einem Munde von Ron und Hermine und sie sahen die anderen überrascht an. Also hatte Myrthe doch die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Doch.", bestätigte Goyle. „Wir haben das Foto vergrößert und man erkennt genau Dracos Muttermal am Steiß und außerdem haben wir Krone und Schärpe unter seinem Bett gefunden und er hatte nur eine schwache Ausrede."

Die vier kicherten so lange, bis Madame Pince kam und sie zur Ruhe ermahnte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit den Informationen?", fragte Crabbe dann seine neuen Freunde.

„Wir müssen sie irgendwie zusammen bringen, soviel steht fest.", erklärte Hermine. „Ich meine, schaut euch das Foto an, sie sind füreinander bestimmt, aber sie sind einfach zu dickköpfig, es einzusehen. Ich finde, wir sollten ihre Nerven mal ein bisschen strapazieren ... und ich habe da auch schon eine Idee."

Flüsternd erzählte sie den anderen ihren Plan.

Nervenprobe 

An diesem Abend ging Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen zum Essen. Jetzt hatte Ron also herausgefunden, dass er der Ballkönig war. Eigentlich fand er es nicht gut, dass er ein Geheimnis vor seinen Freunden haben müsste, aber er konnte und wollte Draco nicht outen.

Es war eine Sache, ihn in einem Frauenkostüm auf den Ball zu schleppen und ihn damit zu demütigen, aber eine ganz andere, das auch noch öffentlich zu machen. Es wunderte ihn selbst, aber er verspürte keinerlei Interesse daran, Draco zum Spott der Öffentlichkeit zu machen.

Er hoffte nur, dass nicht einmal Hermine so clever war, heraus zu finden, wer seine Angebetete gewesen war. Angebetete ... wie konnte es nur zu diesem Bild kommen?

Das ganze war doch nur eine blöde Wette gewesen, mit der er Malfoy einmal fertig machen wollte und jetzt? Jetzt drehten sich seine Gedanken immer wieder um ihre gemeinsame Nacht und jedes Mal, wenn er an dem Bild vorbei kam, kribbelte es in seinem Magen. Dass das Paar darauf so glücklich und verliebt aussah, machte das Ganze auch nicht besser ...

Irgendetwas war da gewaltig schief gelaufen!

Er setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz am Tisch der Gryffindors. Seine Freunde waren noch nicht da, da sie irgendetwas in der Bibliothek machen wollten. Also ließ er den Blick durch die Halle gleiten und wie von selbst wanderte er zum Tisch der Slytherins.

Genau in diesem Moment sah Draco, der auch ohne seine Freunde am Tisch saß, hoch und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Harry glaubte, in Dracos Augen Unsicherheit zu lesen, aber bevor er weiter drüber nachdenken konnte, brach Draco den Kontakt und sah zur Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich und Harry sah auch hin.

Hermine, Ron, Crabbe und Goyle betraten gerade gemeinsam und lachend die Halle. Als sie sich trennten, winkten sie einander noch fröhlich zu, bevor jeder zu seinem Platz ging.

„Was zur Hölle …", murmelte Harry, aber da hatten ihn seine Freunde schon erreicht und setzten sich hin.

„Hi Harry, na, wie war das Training?", frage Hermine gut gelaunt.

„Das Training? Ach ... ja, war ok, aber was sollte das denn eben? Seit wann hängt ihr mit den beiden Vollidioten rum?", fragte er dann lauernd. Die beiden hatten doch hoffentlich nichts heraus gefunden ...

„Du meinst Crabbe und Goyle? Die sind gar nicht so dumm. Wir haben zusammen gelernt und den Aufsatz für Binns geschrieben. Sie sind eigentlich sogar richtig nett.", erklärte Ron.

„Ihr habt mit ihnen gelernt und sie sind eigentlich ganz nett?" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Irgendwas ging da noch immer gewaltig schief!

Draco, am Tisch der Slytherins, führte gerade ein ähnliches Gespräch. „Ihr wart in der Bibliothek und habt mit Granger und Wiesel Hausaufgaben gemacht? Habt ihr sie noch alle?"

„Er heißt Ron und ja, das haben wir. Wir haben uns wirklich gut verstanden, ich weiß gar nicht, was du gegen die beiden hast.", Crabbe zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ich gegen die beiden habe? Granger ist ein Schlammblut und das Wiesel ... ist halt ein Weasley, mehr Gründe brauche ich nicht und bisher dachte ich, dass ich damit nicht alleine wäre."

„Naja, aber du kennst die beiden doch gar nicht und diese Vorurteile bringen dich im Leben auch nicht weiter.", begann Goyle jetzt.

„Stopp, genug, ich will nichts mehr davon hören!", unterbrach Draco ihn. Sie verbrachten das Essen schweigend, aber er dachte immer wieder darüber nach, ob die beiden Volltrottel, die inzwischen leider wirklich intelligent geworden waren, eine Ahnung hatten, dass er das auf dem Foto war und vielleicht auch noch mit den Gryffindors darüber gesprochen hatten.

Die nächsten beiden Tage waren sehr nervenaufreibend für Harry und Draco, womit die erste Hälfte von Hermines Plan wunderbar aufging. Durch die offensichtliche Freundschaft und das ständige verschwörerische Grinsen der Vier wurden Harry und Draco so verunsichert und nervös, dass sie direkt dankbar die Einladung zu einem gemeinsamen Treffen annahmen.

Der Plan 

Draco gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er war nervös. Seit Crabbe und Goyle sich mit den Gryffindors eingelassen hatte, hatte er keine ruhige Minute gehabt. Inzwischen war er fest davon überzeugt, dass sie alle die Wahrheit wussten und ihn jetzt erpressen würden, oder schlimmeres.

Wie konnte ihm, einem Malfoy, nur so etwas passieren? Und Potter war Schuld an allem! Potter... da er jetzt seit zwei Tagen immer wieder über dieses Thema nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass sich gerne daran erinnerte. Der Abend und die Nacht waren traumhaft gewesen und er ertappte sich auch immer wieder dabei, wie er die Bilder von Blaise zur Hand nahm und einfach nur ansah.

Manchmal war ihm, als könne er Harrys Hände und seinen Mund direkt wieder auf seinen Körper spüren. Leider hatten sie seit dem nicht wieder miteinander gesprochen. Sie hatten sogar aufgehört zu streiten, wenn sie sich begegneten.

Aber gleich würde es ja eine Aussprache geben und verdammt, er war wirklich nervös.

Um Punkt 8 betrat er den leeren Klassenraum, in den sie bestellt wurden. Die anderen waren anscheinend auch gerade erst gekommen, denn sie holten sich eben ein paar Stühle zum Sitzen. Also nahm er auch einen, setzte sich dazu und wartete, was jetzt kommen würde.

Hermine hatte offensichtlich den Vorsitz übernommen und blieb stehen.

„Hallo, wie ihr euch sicher denken könnt, geht es um euch.", begann sie dann und sah Harry und Draco an, die beide nickten.

„Wir wissen, dass ihr das Paar wart und haben uns gedacht, wir verraten es nicht, wenn ...",

„Du willst uns erpressen?", unterbrach Harry geschockt. Draco nickte nur, er hatte es ja erwartet. Es war nur eine Frage des Preises ... Und er war bereit sehr viel dafür zu geben, damit DAS nicht heraus kam.

„Jetzt lass mich doch ausreden.", sagte Hermine ärgerlich und fuhr fort und ignorierte, dass ihre beiden Opfer grummelnd die Köpfe senkten. „Unsere Bedingung ist, dass ihr endlich vernünftig miteinander redet und einseht, dass ihr füreinander bestimmt seid.

Zwei Köpfe flogen hoch und zwei offene Münder sahen sie an.

„Habt ihr sie noch alle?"„Wie bitte? Wie kommt ihr denn darauf?" protestierten Harry und Draco gleichzeitig.

Die vier Erpresser grinsten jedoch nur. „So, wir kommen in einer halben Stunde wieder und versucht gar nicht erst zu flüchten.", sagte Goyle und die vier ließen die beiden verwirrten Jungen zurück.

„Wie haben sie es bloß herausgefunden?", sinnierte Harry. Ok, ich habe meine Krone behalten und bei dir?"

„Auch die Krone", stöhnte Draco „Und anscheinend haben sie mir die Entschuldigung, dass ich in der Nacht etwas mit dem Mädchen hatte, nicht ganz abgenommen. Verfluchte Weiber!"

„Was für Weiber?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Ach, die mit ihrem dummen Bild.", grummelte Draco. „Ich habe einen Intelligenztrank für die beiden Hohlköpfe da draußen gebraut und weil ich wegen des Fotos so erschrocken bin, habe ich den ganzen Trank auf einmal über die Muffins gekippt. Was glaubst du, warum die plötzlich kombinieren können? Normal hätten sie nicht einmal erkannt, was das für eine Krone ist."

Harry fing an zu lachen und Draco sah missmutig zu ihm hinüber. „Ja, ja, lach nur ... es ist ja auch nicht dein Ruf, der hier eben ruiniert wird."

„Außer ...", begann Harry und wurde wieder ernst. Er sah Draco in die Augen.

„Außer was?", fragte Draco und hörte selbst, wie heiser seine Stimme dabei geworden war.

Ein paar Minuten sahen sie sich einfach an, bis Draco die Hand hob und zärtlich über Harrys Wange strich. Harry umschloss seine Hand und führte die Fingerspitzen an die Lippen, wo er ihnen einen sanften Kuss gab.

„Ich habe oft an unsere Nacht gedacht und ich habe sie sehr genossen.", flüsterte er dann leise.

Draco schluckte. Der Kuss breitete sich über den Arm in seinem ganzen Körper aus und ließ ihn kribbeln.

„Ich auch und ich würde das gerne wiederholen ...", gab er dann zu.

Harry lächelte ihn an. „Ich auch."

Als hätten sie sich abgesprochen, beugten sie sich beide vor und fanden sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Draco spürte, wie Harrys Mund sich zart auf seinen legte. Er öffnete ihn leicht und fuhr mit der Zunge über Harrys Unterlippe, bevor er spielerisch hinein biss. Er spürte Harrys Stöhnen mehr als eine Vibration, als das er es hörte und sein Körper wurde von einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

Ihm wurde klar, dass es genau das gewesen war, wonach er sich die letzten Tage immer wieder gesehnt hatte. Auch Harry öffnete jetzt den Mund und ihre Zungen fanden sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Spiel. Draco hob seine freie Hand, vergrub sie in Harrys Haaren und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Er genoss das Gefühl der schwarzen Haare an seinen Fingern und schloss die Augen, welche bisher dem Blick Harrys standgehalten hatten.

Als er dann auch noch Harrys Hand an seinem Nacken spürte, war es restlos um ihn geschehen und er ergab sich seinen Gefühlen.

Als sie sich nach ein paar Minuten trennten, beide erhitzt und mit roten Wangen, fragte Draco: „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dieser blöden Umfrage?"

Das lasst meine Sorge sein.", ertönte Hermines Stimme von der Seite. Die beiden Jungen schraken auseinander und sahen zur Tür, in der Hermine, zufrieden lächelnd stand.

Nachdem Hermine mit Harry und Draco erreicht hatte, was sie wollte, blieben jetzt nur noch die Umfrage und eine Kleinigkeit, aber das ließ sich wunderbar verbinden.

Sie bat Harry und Draco um ihre Kronen und wünschte ihnen dann, süffisant grinsend, noch einen schönen Abend, bevor sie sie verließ.

Danach suchte sie Lavender und Parvati, um zu erfahren, wie lange sie denn die Abstimmung geplant hätten. Als diese sagten, dass sie am nächsten Tag die abgegebenen Stimmen auszählen und beim Abendessen das Ergebnis verkünden wollten, ging Hermine, fröhlich vor sich hinsummend, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, um noch ein bisschen zu lesen.

Ende gut, alles gut 

Nachdem sich die Schüler in den letzten beiden Tagen schon sehr gewundert hatten, dass Ron und Hermine sich offensichtlich mit Crabbe und Goyle angefreundet hatten, wurde am nächsten Morgen der Höhepunkt der Verwirrung erreicht, als sich Harry und Draco auch noch zu ihnen gesellten und sich freundlich begrüßten.

Die beiden hatten beschlossen, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten und für die Öffentlichkeit erstmal eine Freundschaft aufzubauen, sodass sie nicht allzu viel erklären mussten.

Natürlich fragten sie trotzdem alle, warum sie denn auf einmal Freunde wären, aber darauf gaben sie nur die Antwort, dass sie ja wohl langsam zu alt für diese kindischen Streitereien wären und ihre Freunde sie dazu gebracht hatten, mal miteinander zu sprechen und sie einen Neustart versuchen wollten.

Kaum einer der Schüler war mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden, aber es war die einzige, die sie bekamen, also nehmen sie dieses Phänomen hin und im Laufe des Tages erstarb das Interesse und konzentrierte sich auf die Bekanntgabe an diesem Abend.

Als das Abendessen endlich gekommen war, warteten alle ungeduldig und als Lavender und Parvati endlich nach vorne traten, wurde es schlagartig leise.

„Also, wir haben die Stimmen gezählt und werden eben erzählen, wer die meisten Stimmen bekommen hat. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass diese beiden Das echte Paar sind. Also wenn ihr beiden vielleicht doch noch so freundlich wärt und uns ausklären würdet.", Bei diesen Worten sah sich Lavender bittend im Raum um.

Als sich niemand rührte, nahm Parvati den vorbereiteten Zettel und verlas das Ergebnis.

„Also auf dem dritten Platz stehen Professor Snape und Professor Trelawny." Ein tosender Beifall brach aus und der Meister der Zaubertränke lief rot an, vor Zorn. Allen Schülern war klar, dass die nächsten Zaubertrankstunden sicher kein Zuckerschlecken werden würden, aber das war es ihnen wert.

„Der zweite Platz", rief Parvati und der Beifall ebbte langsam ab. „geht an Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley." Wieder gab es kräftigen Beifall und Ginny sah aus, als wolle sie am Liebsten unterm Tisch verschwinden, wohingegen Harry angestrengt nach einem Schatz in seinem Kürbiskuchen suchte. Beide waren rot vor Verlegenheit und lächelten sich kurz verlegen an.

Nachdem der Beifall wieder nachgelassen hatte, verkündete Parvati die Sieger: „Platz eins geht an Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson – herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Die Schüler jubelten noch lauter, als die ersten beiden Male und Draco grinste selbstzufrieden, während Pansy, die neben ihm saß, verlegen kicherte und seinen Arm ergriff, was am Gryffindortisch mit einigem Missfallen registriert wurde.

„Preise gibt es leider keine, aber ich stelle noch einmal die Bitte, dass sich doch das wahre Paar zeigen möchte.", rief Lavender über den Lärm und die halle wurde wieder still, da doch jeder wissen wollte, ob sich nicht vielleicht doch jemand melden würde.

Hermine stand auf und zog Ron, der sie geschockt ansah, mit sich hoch. „Wir waren das Paar.", erklärte sie und zeigte zum Beweis, die beiden Kronen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Rons Gesichtsfarbe glich der einer Tomate.

„Was soll das?", zischte er. „Das hättest du mir auch früher sagen können"

„Nachdem du es ja nicht schaffst, muss ich es eben machen", grinste Hermine und bevor Ron verstand, was sie damit meinte, hatte sie sich vorgebeugt und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

* * *

So, das wars dann also. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht, dass ich Draco nicht geoutet habe, aber das konnte ich dem armen Jungen nicht antun, dafür habe ich ihn viel zu gerne. Verkleidet als Frau ist eine Sache und auch schon ziemlich erniedrigend, aber vor der ganzen Schule demütigen? Nein, dann wäre sein Ruf ja für den Rest der Schulzeit völlig im Eimer.

Also ein großes Sorry an die, die es gerne gelesen hätten.

Insgesamt vielen lieben Dank für die Kommentare und dass ihr mir treu geblieben seid.


End file.
